The Wolf Was Pounced By Two Foxes
by Kanoozle
Summary: A simple question leads to an interesting chain of events. However, luck is with the Wolf as the Foxes are caught by his beloved lover. -The twins molesting Tyki and RoadxTyki lie in this- Same setting as my previous Noah Family story.


_The idea to do a TykixJasxDebi threesome came to mind and that's why this has been posted...But the original idea felt weird, so I changed it up a bit._

_Basically-Same setting from my previous Noah Family story. Still AU, and still, the same pairings._

_-I don't own any of these characters, sadly, Hoshino-sensei does.-_

**-X-x-X-**

"Tyki!" Two certain males cried, snickering a bit. They were most likely up to something.

"What do you want twins?" Tyki, whom was reading a book on poker again, was reclining in his room on his large bed. The bed creaked slightly and Tyki's eyes moved from the book to the twins. When had they gotten on the bed? "What the hell are you doing?" He was somewhat afraid of what might happen since the two were both smirking.

"We wanna know something..." The darker haired one asked, his blond brother snickering.

"Are you gay, Tyki?" The blond finished and Tyki blinked a few times. Why did they wanna know?

"Why are ya asking?" He was suspicious as to what the hell they were gonna do. The raven got on one of his sides and the blond was on the other. He was sometimes claustrophobic and this was definitely not helping the matter. He slightly began to panic, but held it in. "Seriously guys..."

"Because Tyki..." The raven grabbed one of his wrists and the blond took the other. Tyki dropped his book to the floor as the twins brought him up to a sitting position. They both grinned evilly. "...We wanna do something..." Their voices were somewhat of a seductive tone, the raven having one hand on Tyki's left hip the blond having his right shoulder.

"D-Debito! J-Jasdero! Stop it!" He failed to get free from their combined strength. They both snickered. The blond, Jasdero, began nipping down Tyki's neck, leaving a trail of tiny red marks. Tyki gasped slightly, this partially melting into a moan. Debito, the raven, smirked and chuckled lightly.

"Tyki likes it, hm?" He lifted the brunette's shirt and began to tease his nipples, causing Tyki to cry out again as Jasdero moved down lower, undoing his jeans button and pulling those down. As the blond removed Tyki's pants and boxers, Debito was removing Tyki's shirt and kissing all over his chest. With both of them doing something at the same time, the pleasure each one was causing was overwhelming Tyki's now fogged brain. Nothing cut to his senses except for touch, sound, and taste...His sight was blurring as Debito brought him into a passionate kiss. Jasdero was teasing at his member with his tongue. As Debito broke away from the kiss, Tyki was already panting roughly.

"Tyki's getting exhausted~" Jasdero giggled, licking at Tyki's member playfully.

"Ahhh!!!" He cried again, making Debito smirk.

"Mm, I guess he's a virgin~" Jasdero laughed at this, taking Tyki's member into his mouth completely now. A sharp intake of breath sounded from the older male and the twins giggled. Debito began removing his own clothing, getting behind Tyki. Jasdero had only been in boxers before and those had fallen off sometime when he was pulling off Tyki's pants. Just as the twins were about to go any further, the door to the candlelit room swung open to reveal an extremely furious Road Kamelot and Jasdebi.

"Jas, Debi, out. **NOW**." Jasdebi pointed down the dark hallway of the upper part of the mansion and the twins scurried out quickly after redressing. Jasdebi sighed and glanced at Tyki was now flat on his back, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Road was by his bedside, stroking his soft curly hair. Jasdebi made a mental note to not leave the twins at home alone with Tyki ever again. She followed her brothers, but as they exited the hall and down the spiral of stairs, she headed further down the hall to her own lover's room.

"Tyki?"

"Ngh...Yes, Road?" She kissed his cheek, stroking his hair back a bit.

"Will you be okay?" He snickered and nodded, noting his arousal was still in pain from being neglected. Despite the twins' acts having turned him on, he still preferred Road. She was, despite being mean to him so often, much more gentle than them.

"However, I have a problem and you're in here." She pouted a bit.

"Oh? And your sweet little cuppycake can't fix that?" She smirked and Tyki shuddered slightly.

"Since when do I call you my cuppycake?"

"Since now." She brought a cloth to his arousal first, cleaning the mess Jasdero had left and made sure to pleasure him as well. She then got out an odd container. It looked like a lotion of some kind. She began to rub it over the sensitive flesh as if she were frosting a cake. Tyki groaned, grasping the sheets as the cool goop only aroused him further. "Mm...Now it'll be messy and sweet at the same time." She had an almost sadistic gaze as she pecked Tyki's lips and then returned to original job-finishing off what the twins had started.

Her slender tongue reached out and slid from the base to the tip, causing Tyki to moan in ecstasy, his climax nearing so easily. She giggled and began to clean the sweet cream from his member, running her tongue over every inch of the flesh, nipping once in a while to elicit a loud moan. It was a major turn-on, this was true, but she didn't let this show as she continued to pleasure her lover. As the pleasure increased, the tiny springs in his groin began to tighten to the point he thought he'd snap. As she finished cleaning the member she gave one last suck at the top and as she began to deep throat him- "**ROAD!!!!**" A thick white substance filled her mouth and splattered her face and Tyki's stomach.

"Mm..." She swallowed the thick cream with a hint of distaste. It had a rather nauseating salty taste to it with how much she'd swallowed. Tyki was panting roughly, his face drenched with sweat and his chest was rising up and down at a pace that made Road giggle. She grabbed the cloth again and cleaned up the little mess, redressed Tyki, and then smiled. "Debito and Jasdero are never ever gonna get _my_ Tyki." She giggled, pecking Tyki's cheek again and he laughed.

"Mm, I think I should return the favor, Road..." He smirked, knowing full well she was rather aroused. She blushed, but grinned, straddling Tyki's hips.

"Bring it, Tyki..."

**-X-x-X-**

_Oh wow. That was odd. Uhm...I hope you all enjoyed this odd piece of writing. If you want-I might make a sequel, depends on if people like this one._


End file.
